duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Dai Tay
DURAN DURAN ESTADIO LUNA PARK - ARGENTINA 05/05/12 05 de Mayo de 2012... Se apagaron las luces del Luna Park, el escenario se tiño de azul y comenzo a sonar "Return To Now" mientras ingresaba la Banda para ejecutar un cálido "Before The Rain". Quieren saber por qué All You Need Is Now siempre vuelve a la Argentina?”, preguntó Simon Le Bon, el viernes, a un Luna Park repleto. “El motivo es este”, agregó señalando a los miles de fans que coreaban el típico “olé, olé, olé Duran Duran” y los recibían con emoción. La banda que en julio encabezará uno de los conciertos que abrirán los Juegos Olímpicos 2012, largó con “Before The Rain”, canción de su último disco All You Need Is Now (2011) y siguió con uno de sus primero éxitos , "Planet Earth" (1981), para luego hacer vibrar a todos con “A View To A Kill”, el tema que los británicos hicieron para la película de James Bond. “La primera vez que vinimos fue en 1993 e hicimos muchos buenos amigos que están aquí hoy y son ustedes” , dijo el vocalista de la Banda que en los ’80 formó parte de la movida New Romantic. “A veces, una relación que dura tanto tiempo asusta un poco, pero tenemos el remedio para eso. Porque se trata de este momento, nosotros en el escenario y ustedes allí y la energía que creamos juntos”, explicó antes de hacer la canción que le da título a su último trabajo "All You Need Is Now". Simon Le Bon sintetizó de esa manera lo que fue lo más destacado de la noche, el intercambio con un público de más de 40, muchos con sus hijos, que coreó cada uno de los temas y bailó con un impulso que parecía venir desde sus más entrañables recuerdos de los ´80. El cantante bajó dos veces del escenario para acercar el micrófono a algunos fans y preguntarles su nombre o invitarlos a tararear "The Reflex". De camisa negra brillante y pantalón blanco, no dudó en tirarse de espaldas a la marea durante los bises. A cambio recibió el afecto incondicional de sus devotos (04/05/2012). También entró tarde en la primer estrofa de "Hungry Like The Wolf" y sus compañeros interrumpieron la canción para retomarla. “¿Podrían intervenir un poco más esta vez?, le preguntó a la gente John Taylor. “Sino el cantante se pierde la intro y la deja ir”, bromeó a Simon Le Bon. Save a Prayer atrapó a los presentes en un vaivén de brazos levantados. La corista Anna Ross acompañó a Simon Le Bon en "Come Undone", "The Man Who Stole a Leopard" y las partes de "Safe (In The Heat Of The Moment)" que Ana Matronic de Scissor Sisters interpreta en la original. Personalmente cuando DURAN DURAN ejecuto una explosiva "Careless Memories" que hizo vibrar el Luna Park. “Hoy nos enteramos de una noticia muy triste, la muerte de Adam Yauch de los Beastie Boys y ustedes saben que lo que tenemos que decir es (You Gotta) Fight For Your Right (To Party) (Tienes que luchar por tu derecho a la fiesta)”, dijo Simon Le Bon refiriéndose al legendario hit del trío rapero, antes de presentar a "Ordinary World" como “una canción acerca de sobrevivir y sobrellevar”. DURAN DURAN visito nuestro pais por 5ta. vez e hizo vibrar a todos sus fans que colmaron el Luna Park en sus 2 presentaciones. Sin duda alguna la Banda colmo todas las expectativas y las supero, dejando bien en claro que todavía hay DURAN DURAN para rato. Translation May 5, 2012 ... The lights of Luna Park, the stage is dyed blue and began to play "Return To Now" as he entered the Banda to run a warm "Before the Rain". They want to know why All You Need Is Now returns to Argentina, "asked Simon Le Bon, on Friday, a full Moon Park. "The reason is this," he said pointing to the thousands of fans who chanted the typical "ole, ole, ole Duran Duran" and were received with excitement. The band will head in July a concert that will open the 2012 Olympics, ran off with "Before the Rain", a song from his latest album All You Need Is Now (2011) and followed with one of his first hits, "Planet Earth" (1981), and then rattle them all with "A View To A Kill", the theme that the British did for the James Bond movie. "The first time we came was in 1993 and made many good friends who are here today and are you," said the lead singer of the band in the '80s was part of the New Romantic move. "Sometimes, a relationship that lasts this long scary, but we have the remedy for that. Because it is now, us on stage and you there and the energy we create together, "he said before the song that gives title to his latest work,"All You Need Is Now". Simon Le Bon synthesized in this way what was the highlight of the night, sharing with an audience of over 40, many with their children, who chanted each of the issues and danced with a momentum that seemed to come from its more fond memories of the '80s. The singer fell twice from the stage to bring the microphone to some fans and ask them their name or invite them to hum "The Reflex". Shiny black shirt and white pants, did not hesitate to jump back to the tide during the encores. In return he received the unconditional affection of his devotees (05/04/2012). It also came late in the first verse of "Hungry Like The Wolf" and his companions stopped the song to take it up. "Could you speak a little more this time?, People asked John Taylor. "But the singer is lost intro and lets it go," joked Simon Le Bon. "Save A Prayer" trapped in these swinging arms raised. The backup singer Anna Ross accompanied Simon Le Bon in "Come Undone", "The Man Who Stole A Leopard" and parts of "Safe (In the Heat of the Moment)" Ana Matronic of Scissor Sisters plays in the original. Personally when I run an explosive Duran Duran "Careless Memories" which thrilled the Luna Park. "Today we heard some very sad news, the death of Adam Yauch of the Beastie Boys and you know that we have to say is (You Gotta) Fight For Your Right (To Party) (You gotta fight for your right to party), "said Simon Le Bon, referring to the legendary trio's hit rapper, before submitting to "Ordinary World" as a song about surviving and coping." Duran Duran visited our country for the 5th. time and thrilled all their fans who packed the Luna Park in the 2 presentations. No doubt the high band all expectations and exceeded, making it clear that there is still Duran Duran for a while. Category:Concert Reviews